Tarea
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — ItaSasu: —Han pasado 8 años, desde la última vez que lo vi. El amor entre hermanos siempre perdura, y como muestra, Itachi ayudará a Sasuke esta noche con su "tarea".


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. ___Tarea_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

· «_Recuerdos_»

**Notas: **One-Shot - ItaSasu - AU - Yaoi - Incesto - Lime - Romance - Drama

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **—Han pasado 8 años, desde la última vez que lo vi. El amor entre hermanos siempre perdura y, como muestra, Itachi ayudará a Sasuke ésta noche con su "Tarea".

·

**T****αre****α**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

—**H**an pasado 8 años, desde la última vez que lo vi.

«—_Nii-san… ¿esto… está bien? _—preguntó con inocencia, un pequeño niño de cabellos oscuro. Mientras que unas manos ajenas, le despojaban de cualquier rastro de ropa.

— _laro que está bien, yo te amo, Sasuke _—aclaró con seguridad. Una de sus manos, agarra la pequeña barbilla del menor, para poder acercarlo a sus labios. Los inocentes ojos oscuros de su hermano, lo miraban confuso y aún así… con eterno amor, sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hacían ver más lindo… Cuanto lo ama.

Y sus labios se pegaron, el mayor de ellos, empieza a saborear con dulzura y delicadeza los labios de su hermano menor, el otro, simplemente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar a esa extraña sensación.»

— e extraño tanto.

«Gemidos, jadeos, cualquier rastro de que había una actividad en esa habitación. El mayor, Itachi, penetraba a su pequeño hermano, pero con cuidado. El niño de apenas 7 años, estaba apoyándose para que su cuerpo estuviera levantado con las manos y rodillas. Al principio de la penetración, el pequeño niño Uchiha, sintió un gran dolor, algo que nuca había sentido y ni podía imaginar.

Gemidos, jadeos y gritos de dolor, que en un momento a otro, esos gemidos, jadeos y gritos eran de puro placer. Cuanto lo ama.

— _¿Qué están haciendo?! _—gritó la madre de ellos desde el primer piso, estaba muy intrigada para saber el por qué de tanto grito. Lo primero que pensó era que se estaban peleando, pero la madre no tenía ni idea que era todo lo contrario, que era una muestra de amor.

—_¡La tarea! _—contestó el mayor de los hermanos con molestia. ¡Que no interrumpan!»

Suelta una pequeña risa.

—Cuando dijiste eso me la creía por completo, qué ingenuo.

«Al terminar su actividad, los hermanos descansaban uno a lado del otro, exhaustos después de esa gran muestra de amor que aseguró Itachi, que era bueno.

—_¿La tarea?... A mí no me pidieron eso en la escuela _—dijo confuso el menor.

Itachi río por lo bajo por la tierna e inocente actitud de él.

—_Mira, te diré un secreto _—le dijo en un susurro al oído, Sasuke curioso por el secreto, rápido se encima sobre el pecho de él, mientras que la cálida respiración del mayor pasaba por su oído y un escalofrío pasaba por su cuerpo—,_ esto es una despedida, Sasuke._

—_¡¿A dónde vas a ir?! _—gritó triste, levantándose bruscamente de la cama, acercando su rostro a la de él. Lo que le molestaba, era que él ya había dejado salir unas lágrimas rebeldes, mientras que su hermano Itachi estaba tan tranquilo.

—_Buenas noches, Sasuke _—y dejándolo con la duda, Itachi se levanta de la cama, sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Sasuke sólo se quedó con esa inmensa duda y un sentimiento doloroso que aguardaba en su pecho.»

—Y a la mañana siguiente… ya no estaba el maldito.

«—_¡Mamá!, ¡Mamá!... ¡¿Dónde está Itachi, mamá?! _—preguntó recién despierto, después de averiguar si su hermano estaba dormido en su cama, en la cual varias noches había corrido a ella para dormir con él, fuera de los monstruos de las pesadillas. Que en esta ocasión, no puedo esconderse de ellos.

—_¿Qué?¿No te avisó?, Itachi se acaba de ir a otro país, para poder estudiar en la universidad. No va a regresar, yo creo que después de muchos años, Sasuke-chan. Ya es todo un adulto._»

—Ese aviso me dolió tanto, me sentí solo, abandonado y triste. Con un millón de amigos y toda mi familia, no ocupaban el vacío de mi corazón que tú ocupaste. Itachi, yo te amo tanto, quiero que volviéramos a hacer la "Tarea" —pensó con melancolía—, pero ahora, después de ocho años, te voy a volver a ver. Estoy tan emocionado y nervioso. Me siento patético aquí sentado enfrente de la puerta, esperando tu llegada.

«Llanto, llanto y nada más que llanto sufrió el pequeño niño Su hermano se había ido, lo extrañaba, extrañaba que en las mañanas, hicieran competencia para ver quién llegaba primero al comedor, para poder ganar desayuno. Extrañaba cuando regresaba de la escuela, verlo sentado enfrente del televisor, comiendo un aperitivo. Extrañaba cuando le ayudaba en las tareas, cuando jugaban, peleaban; extrañaba esas noches de placer o… de "Tarea"_._»

La puerta comienza a abrirse con lentitud, Sasuke, se llenaba de felicidad de ver esas manos que muchas veces lo acariciaban, la cual ahora abría la puerta. La enorme sonrisa salía sola, que alegría poder ver esos ojos que ahora lo miraban.

—Hola, Sasuke.

Oír su voz tan tranquila y seria, la sonrisa de su hermano mayor era tan sincera.

—¡Ah!... Con que éste es tu hermano, Itachi-kun. Hola, cuñado —reía con dulzura la voz de una mujer.

¿Cuñado? ¿Mujer? ¿Casado? ¿Otro persona?

Al ver a dicha mujer, la sonrisa de Sasuke se borró, su mirada ansiada cambió a una destrozada y casi estaba a punto de romper el llanto. Un dolor insoportable aparecía en su pecho.

—Hola —contestó Sasuke.

¿Qué podía hacer? Quedarse a platicar, como si hace ocho años no había pasado nada. Como si su hermano nunca lo hubiera amado. O correr, correr a la habitación donde una vez mostraron su intenso amor.

¡No debía de llorar! Eso ya se lo tenía que haber esperado. Itachi es todo un hombre. Acostado en la cama, inhalando algún rastro de olor que guardara la cama, pero ya no había rastro de él. Acerca la almohada a su cara, por un desesperado intento para acabar con su vida y dolor. El contaba los años, meses, días, horas, desde que se había separado.

—Ocho años, siete meses, veintiséis días y catorce horas —susurró con tristeza.

—¿Sasuke?

El voltea a ver a su hermano, que estaba de pie apoyado en la pared. El mayor de ellos, mira como se resbala una pequeña gota de lágrima de los orbes negros que poseía su hermano, él ya entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Sasuke… —se acerca a él y se sienta en la cama a lado suyo, mientras que con delicadeza acariciaba el rebelde cabello de Sasuke.

—Y… ¿desde cuándo están casados? —al fin pudo preguntar, intentaba mostrarse lo más indiferente posible, pero su voz era casi quebrada.

—Cuatro meses.

—Ah, bien por ti.

—Sasuke —Itachi se acerca a él, sus rostros estaban muy juntos, que hacía que Sasuke se sonrojara levemente—, yo te amo a ti, tú eres mi hermano, y nadie puede ocupar tu lugar —y para asegurarlo, Itachi junta sus labios con los de Sasuke, pero ya no un beso dulce y calmado, no, ahora un beso apasionado y salvaje.

El amor entre hermanos nunca cambia, sin importar las circunstancias, el tiempo y las situaciones. Es un amor tan bello, que siempre perdurará.

·

Y ésta noche lo demostrarían, Sasuke… necesitaba ayuda en su "Tarea".

·

**Fι****n**

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

**C**ualquiera desearía que Itachi te ayudara con la tarea. El amor entre hermanos es muy complicado a la hora de escribirlo —ahora me doy cuenta— , porque inconscientemente me vienen imágenes de mis hermanos y... Pero esta es la gran diferencia, ellos no son reales y juntos son deliciosos, yeah!

¿Reviews?

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
